Tracey Tigwend
Tracey Tigwend is the main protagonist of School of Mages. After her encounter with the wild wolf and Sean on her birthday, she joins the School to become a strong mage who can protect her friends. Due to past events in her childhood, she often gets insecure about her strength, but is nonetheless determined to become a great mage. Appearance Tracey is a young girl with long, dark hair with short bangs in the front and blue eyes. She wears a black and white beanie, bright blue shirt with a pastel pink tie, which signifies her wanting to mature, but is still young, and blue jean shorts with hearts on the side. In her debut, she wore kitten slippers and earrings, but in Episode 5, she removed/replaced them to tell herself to take the School of Mages seriously in order to achieve her goals. She wears white worker gloves which were given to her and Joshua by her mother when they were young kids in order to protect their hands. Personality Tracey is an average teenage girl, who lives with a happy family and caring friends. However, past events of her friends and family being in trouble make her feel powerless and depressed. In order to not trouble those around her, Tracey keeps her feelings to herself and tries to handle the problems on her own. This feeling of habit stems from Tracey not being able to do anything for Terry and her mother who frequently get sad without Tracey's father. Although she's never met her father, she deeply resents him for leaving the family. As such, she is very protective of her family, which is seen when Tracey gets angry at bullies who tease Terry for not having a father. Tracey greatly treasures her close friends and would do anything to help them. Although, this leads to her not considering herself or her well being when helping others. Once she enrolls in the School of Mages, Tracey is incredibly eager to learn magic. Though she fails at first, she gains a sense of responsibility and leadership, which temporarily compensates her inability to cast magic. Childhood Tracey was born in Kewpew Town and raised by Tamika alone. Growing up, she hated her absent father, but focused on making her mother happy. Three years later, her brother Terry was born and aided her mother in raising him. As such, the three family members are extremely close and reliant on each other. She continued to live a normal life, but felt somewhat alienated from others who had both parents in their lives. At the age of 6, she visits an orphanage outside of Kewpew Town to find others like her. The other children there, however, couldn't wait to be adopted by new parents, which made Tracey feel guilty and isolated again. Then she finds Joshua, who doesn't even have a given last name and doesn't care about having parents. She was happy that someone else her age felt the same way, and asked if they could be friends. She invited Joshua to play every day and often invited him to her house and family often. They quickly became best friends. One day, Tracey and Joshua were playing on the outskirts of Kewpew Town and while Joshua left temporarily, Tracey was attacked by a vicious wolf. Terrified, Tracey screamed and cried, until Joshua came back and fought the wolf, getting few scratches. Tracey was in shock of Joshua's heroism but simultaneously horrified at her powerlessness. She was reminded of this same powerlessness of replacing her father from her family. Tracey and Joshua returned and her mother was shocked at Joshua's injuries. Before Tracey could say anything, Joshua lied and claimed they were too careless with some sticks. Tracey's mother gave them matching gloves to protect their hands. Tracey has since felt guilty of Joshua and their friendship and she wears her gloves as reminder to become stronger. She asked Joshua to promise to always wear their gloves as well and he enthusiastically agrees, not knowing how she truly felt. Tracey found that Terry was being bullied by his classmates for not having a father, and she reassured him that everything was fine without him. She vowed to protect her precious mother and brother from ever being hurt by her father's absence. Tracey, along with Joshua, attended the same schools and met Chrissy, Kenny, Maya, and Vivian. Eventually, Tracey stopped caring about being different and opened herself up to more people, becoming a more likable person by many. She became increasingly worried about the more people she has to protect and care for, which limited her being only best friends with Joshua, Chrissy, Maya, Kenny, and Vivian. After a year of becoming friends, Tracey, Joshua, Chrissy, Maya, Kenny, and Vivian were walking together and Vivian stumbles in the middle of the road, not knowing there was a truck coming. Tracey runs to her and attempts to push her out of the way and takes her place in the road. At the last second, a random bystander rescues Vivian and Tracey quickly stops, barely escaping impact. Kenny reprimands her for doing something so dangerous, and Tracey cries as she is confused why she feels so sad even though Vivian is safe. This moment would haunt Tracey during her times of depression, reminding her of her powerlessness, in addition to the moment with Joshua and the wolf. Story Relationships Joshua Tracey's first and best friend. She is more open to Joshua out of all of her friends and they share a very close bond. After the incident on the hill when they were kids as well as the incident on her birthday, Tracey has felt guilty about Joshua always protecting her, but never vice versa. To Tracey, Joshua's replaced eye serves as a reminder of the incidents and she constantly blames herself for it, even though Joshua doesn't mind it. While Tracey struggles with her magic casting and studies, Joshua tries to help her, but she refuses in order to stop relying on him, which pushes them apart. Cameron Meep Terry & her Mother Meep Her Father Maya Chrissy & Kenny Trivia * "Tracey" means "brave" and "Tigwend" is a slightly changed form of "Tegwen", and name from Ireland that means "blessing." Her name was given to her by her father. * She likes candy handmade by her mother. * Her favorite color is blue, which was Cuti3N3rDx's favorite color at the time of staring creating School of Mages. * Tracey and Tracey (Cuti3N3rDx) share the same name, because Tracey (Cuti3N3rDx) was too lazy to think of another name. Category:Characters